fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Linde/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "Against my tome, you cannot win!" Beginning of Battle * "I think I can just enjoy this battle!" * "" * (when Linde isn't the leader) "We can win this, I'm sure!" Switching to Character * "Here I go!" Support Initiation * "Don't give up, no matter what happens!" Ally Assist Getting Healed: * "How is it that you always show up when I want you to?" Healing others: * "The most important thing is that we didn't lose you." Critical Lines Alone * "I won't fail!" * "That's enough!" * "This is where you hurt!" * "Watch over me, Father!" Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "Yeah, let's go all out!" * "Understood! I'll handle it!" * "Got it! I'll take care of them!" * (before last strike) "Starlight Explosion!!" As Support * "Let's do this together!" * "Our hearts are as one!" * "Now we do this together!" Dual Strike Lines (special) With Hinoka With Hinoka as Vanguard * Linde: "Lady Hinoka! I need your help!" * Hinoka: "Leave it to me, Linde!" With Hinoka as Support * Hinoka: "Linde! I need your support!" * Linde: "You got it, Lady Hinoka!" With Sakura With Sakura as Vanguard * Linde: "Lady Sakura! Let's join forces!" * Sakura: "I'll do my best, Linde!" With Sakura as Support * Sakura: "Linde! With me! Uhm...please?" * Linde: "Leave it to me, Lady Sakura!" With Leo With Leo as Vanguard * Linde: "Let's combine our magic!" * Leo: "You got it, Linde! Here I go!" With Leo as Support * Leo: "Will you lend me your strength?" * Linde: "Nothing can stop us. Let's go, Lord Leo!" With Chrom With Chrom as Vanguard * Linde: "I'll leave it to you, Chrom!" * Chrom: "All right! Follow my lead!" With Chrom as Support * Chrom: "All right, Linde, ready for this?" * Linde: "Let's take the fight to them, Chrom!" With Marth With Marth as Vanguard (A+?) * Linde: "Prince Marth! My power is yours!" * Marth: "Our combined strength is unstoppable!" With Marth as Support (A+?) * Marth: "I need your strength now more than ever, Linde!" * Linde: "You can depend on me, Prince Marth!" With Azura With Azura as Vanguard * Linde: "Lady Azura, if we combine our power..." * Azura: "Let's give them a taste, shall we?" With Azura as Support * Azura: "Shall we do this together, Linde?" * Linde: "You can count on me, Lady Azura!" With Niles With Niles as Vanguard * Linde: "Niles! Please help me!" * Niles: "Well, you did say 'please.'" With Niles as Support * Niles: '"Do you want to show off that thing you do, Linde?" * '''Linde: '"That 'thing' is my full strength, Niles!" With Minerva With Minerva as Vanguard * '''Linde: "Princess Minerva! Let's take the fight to them!" * Minerva: "I'm ready, Linde!" With Minerva as Vanguard (A+) * Linde: "Princess Minerva! Together!" * Minerva: "Right, Linde!" With Minerva as Support '' * '''Minerva': "Grant me your strength, Linde!" * Linde: "Of course, Princess Minerva!" With Minerva as Support (A+) * Minerva: "Are you ready, Linde?" * Linde: "I am, Princess Minerva!" With Tharja With Tharja as Vanguard * Linde: "Tharja! Let's do this together!" * Tharja: "Proooobably... With Tharja as Vanguard (A+) * Linde: "With your curses...!" * Tharja: "And your magic... hee hee hee..." With Tharja as Support * Tharja: "Shall we strike together, Linde?" * Linde: "I'm ready when you are!" With Tharja as Support (A+) * Tharja: "You know what comes next, right Linde?" * Linde: "Absolutely! Let's do it, Tharja!" With Olivia With Olivia as Vanguard * Linde: '"Olivia, strike after me." * '''Olivia: '"I'll give it a spin, Linde." With Olivia as Support * 'Olivia: '"Are you ready to go, Linde?" * 'Linde: '"As I'll ever be, Olivia." Lines During Battle Praise Giving Praise * (general) "I can't believe it... You are amazing! Someday I'll fight just as well as you." To Azura * '''Linde: "Amazing... Lady Azura, you inspire everyone with your efforts!" * Azura: "Just thinking about you in battle gives me strength, Linde. You're a true muse." Receiving Praise From Olivia * 'Olivia: '"Your presence alone gives everyone such courage, Linde! It's amazing!" * 'Linde: '"You're amazing yourself, Olivia. Now let's dazzle our foes together!" Situational Base in Danger * (at risk) "Oh no, the base is in trouble!" * (in peril) "" Death Lines * "I lost... I can't believe it..." All Forts Taken * "Let this success carry us all the way!" Stage Clear * "With this victory, we took another step forward." Victory Cutscene * "So long as I hold my inheritance--my tome, Aura--I'll make my father proud!" Lines After Battle MVP * "My wish will come true someday... So long as I keep trying!" Level Up * "Oh, looks like I got stronger!" * "I'm not done getting stronger! * "Ha-ha! Proof I've grown!" Support Increased * "Looks like we got closer!" Class Change * "This is my new power! It's amazing..." Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts Category:Quote